Command
This page is intended to provide a reference point for writing articles for the Command & Conquer Wiki. When in doubt, read it up! General article style guidelines * Professional style is encouraged. While not as strict as Wikipedia in this regard, the Command & Conquer Wiki is also an encyclopedia and as such needs to represent a certain level of quality. ** Use third person when writing about the player. Keep in mind that this is a website addressed also to those, who don't play Command & Conquer games and just want to learn about the series. ** Use formal English. Articles are supposed to be encyclopedic entries, not forum posts. The occasional sarcastic comment or jab is fine, but don't overdo it. ** If you really need to make a joke, make it a smart one. If the article really needs a humorous part, then ensure that it is subtle and tasteful. ** Link to articles once per section. To make reading easier, limit the amount of linking to the same articles. For example, if a character's name is mentioned once in the infobox and five times in the article, then link to that character's article once in the infobox and once in the article. ** Infoboxes are good. When creating or editing an article that doesn't have one, check the infobox template category and add an applicable one to the article. ** Use suffixes. If the article subject exists in multiple universes or games, use the proper suffix to differentiate them, e.g. Conscript (Red Alert 2), Conscript (Red Alert 3) and Conscript (Renegade 2). Exceptions can be made with subjects that have clear naming systems which acknowledge different subjects of the same name, e.g. Mammoth Mk. II, Mammoth Mk. III. ** Avoid subjectivity. Having a favourite (or least favourite) game or unit is good, but writing articles without trying to assume an objective standpoint is not. We are here to preserve facts, not flair or speculations. You're welcome to post subjectively on your profile and blog posts, however. Layout tips Try to create articles according to this layout: *'Overview' **An overview of vehicles and buildings. *'Background' **Background, non-gameplay information related to the unit/character *'In-game' **Description of the subject's behaviour and function in the gameplay, if applicable. * Storyline/character development **Applicable to characters; how the character and his storyline develop during play. *'Gallery' *'Notes' or Trivia *'See also' **Links to related articles. *'References' **This includes the tag. Capitalization * This wiki has a decapitalization rule: capitals are reserved for proper nouns. Common nouns, like armour, can, rifle, weapon or stalker should not use capital first letters. * Proper nouns include terms like the White House or Leviathan. Spelling tips * When game titles are used in articled, spell them with all the capitals and dots included (e.g. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. * It is acceptable to omit the Command & Conquer title when referring to a game in the context of its content. General talk page and forum style guidelines * Be polite. Everyone you respond to is a human being. Keep that in mind and show them the courtesy you'd show to other humans in real life. * Use proper English. Leetspeek (1337) and other perversions of the language are considered an abomination in the eyes of Kane. Avoid unless absolutely, positively, incontrovertibly necessary. * Be brief. Avoid posting walls of texts if it's not necessary. Category:Policies and guidelines